1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traction method and device, and more particular to a method and device for applying traction to a portion of the spine, either along an upper portion or along a lower portion for cervical or lumbar traction.
2. Prior Art
The spine is made up of vertebrae spaced apart by members commonly known as discs. If these discs become compressed to the point of herniation, they exert pressure on nerves passing between the vertebrae. This can result in a variety of symptoms including neck, shoulder, back and extremity pain, tension, and stress symptom of the neck and the trunk. It is known that traction applied to the spine will, in many cases, stretch out the spine and allow the discs to become de-compressed, somewhat reversing the herniation resulting in alleviation of at least some pain and tension for the user, a highly desirable outcome.
Although a plurality of traction devices are available for various types of therapy, both cervical and pelvic, or lumbar traction, are areas in which an improved device is needed.
A prior art lumbar traction device is illustrated in FIG. 1. The belt is fitted around the patient's waist and has straps which extend from the belt and possibly connected to a spreader bar. The spreader bar, if utilized, or straps is then connected to a device which can be utilized to exert a force on the patient wearing the belt. A number of sources of force have been utilized in the past including weights (both direct application connected to the straps, or utilizing pulleys) and/or forces generated by the body including squatting, or by others pulling against the straps to apply tension to the straps, and thus to the pelvic area.
The prior art devices have a number of shortcomings. Specifically, although some of the attachments to the straps allow for significant application of large forces, there does not appear to be a way to adequately apply measured amounts of forces to the lower back in traction.
FIG. 2 shows a common prior art cervical traction device. The head halter is fitted around the patient's head and connected to a spreader bar. The spreader bar is then connected by a nylon traction cord passing through pulleys to a water bag which may be filled to a desired weight. A wire hanger supports the pulleys from a door. After proper assembly, an upward force is directed along the spine of a person which is substantially equal in magnitude to the weight of the water filled bag.
This prior art device also has a number of disadvantages. Specifically, assembly and disassembly are relatively tedious. The water bag is typically filled and emptied for each use, or otherwise presents the possibility of spilling when stored. A poorly tied knot could result in a sudden and unexpected release of traction from the patient. A dropped water bag could result in a water spill. Futhermore, the redirection of force through pulleys provides a number of locations of possible mechanical failure, or at least, friction which would reduce the desired force applied through traction. Additionally, in order to increase the traction force, the device must be at least partially dissassembled for more water to be added to the water bag.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve over the prior art traction devices.